In accordance with the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic products have been developed and spread. Particularly, various display devices such as a television (TV), a mobile phone, a personal computer (PC), a laptop computer, a personal digital assistants (PDA), and the like, have been used in most of the households.
In accordance with an increase in the use of the display devices, user's needs for various functions have increased. Therefore, a lot of efforts of manufacturers to satisfy the user's needs have been made, such that products having a new function that is not present in the related art have been successively launched.
Therefore, functions performed in the display devices have become various. Particularly, as resolutions supported by the display devices have become various, a function of performing image-processing and scaling to be matched to various resolutions and displaying the processed and scaled image has become important.
The scaling processing technology according to the related art is to perform a process of analyzing edge information of an input image using various resources and regenerating or interpolating the input image at an output resolution of the display device. An example of a typical method includes a Bi-Linear Scaler, a Bi-Cubic Scaler, and the like.
In addition, the scaling processing technology according to the related art is mainly to detect the edge information using a mask window of 3×3 or more and apply a sharpness improving algorithm in a post-processing form after scaling according to a corresponding edge direction, and it is general to scale a resolution of an input image to be matched to an output resolution of the display device.
In addition, contents scaled to be matched to the output resolution of the display device are transferred to a display through an interface having a data rate matched to the output resolution of the display device.
Therefore, it is disadvantageous in terms of power efficiency and the use of resources to scale the contents to be matched to the output resolution of the display device from the beginning and transmit the scaled contents to the display.